The present invention relates to a propelling charge container and to a combustible propelling charge cartridge for large-caliber gun ammunition, particularly a completely combustible propelling charge module for artillery weapons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,481 discloses a conventional metal cartridge with a glued-in additive cuff composed of a coated linen fabric, a polyethylene sheet, and rayon. The linen fabric is coated with a mixture of wax and titanium dioxide (TiO.sub.2) and, as projection against abrasion, is covered toward the interior with the plastic sheet and the further textile layer. This special configuration of the multi-layer additive cuff is intended to prevent retardation of the powder due to the abrasion of wax under mechanical stress at high temperatures. The propelling charge particles are thus able to slide along the rayon without damaging the cuff. The drawback of this prior art additive cuff is that problems arise from reactions during detonation because the additive cuff, which is composed of several layers, may leave unacceptable residues in the gun barrel.
The mixture of wax and titanium dioxide applied to the additive cuff acts on the interior of the non-combustible metal casing, and a special effect on the gun barrel is hardly to be expected. Combustion residues occur, in particular, because the exterior of the cuff does not reach sufficiently high ignition temperatures since the heat is absorbed and dissipated by the metal casing, which provides a cooling effect.